The Letter
by Lady Lily
Summary: Sequel to Your Song, but you don't have to read Your song first, but you might want to. L/J fic. Please review!


The Letter

Lily lay on her bed day dreaming; she played the scene in her mind that she had perfected over the last two months. She would be standing in a empty classroom (how she got to be in one she didn't know, but heck it was a dream) she would be wearing lavender dress robes that brought out the green in her eyes. My hair would be down long, flowing, curled slightly, she thought, the door creak open and he would appear. The man of my dreams. "Ugh that sounds so dumb," Lily said out loud to herself, but it's true. James was everything a girl could ask for-smart, funny, sensitive, kind and he actually thought girls had minds. He didn't think the fairer sex was made to worship the ground he walked on, "unlike some men I know," murmured Lily thinking of her last boyfriend. 

"Got any men I can know"

Lily turned to see her best friend Gwen sitting opposite her. Gwen shifted on the bed. Her friend was blond and pretty. (A/N: If you have ever seen _Ever After, _she resembles the blond stepsister, I liked her.) She was a very moody person and could be a snob too, but she adored Lily and the feeling was mutual. They had been best friends ever since their first ride to Hogwarts. Lily had a flashback remembering the first time she saw James; it wasn't love at first sight, Lily wasn't that kind of a girl, but there was something there... Lily and Gwen had been sitting talking in a compartment when three boys had pulled the door open, she had seen James first, she remembered he had stared at her for a second then had said with a bow "Pardon me, mademoiselle, but could my humbles acquaintances and I have the honor of sharing this compartment with you two lovely ladies?" "We would be delighted and how _do you do_? I am Lady Lily and this is the Duchess Gwen" She had responded in her best Eliza Doolitte accent. (A/N: Audrey Hepburn in _My Fair Lady. _I love that movie.) "Well, then I am Sir Potter and these are my slaves." He responded in a booming voice. Sirius had then, seeing James sit down in the only spot by Lily, crash down right next to Gwen and say "Hello, gorgeous, can I be your love slave?" 

Gwen had been dating Sirius off and on for a while. They weren't exactly the world's most compatible couple. Sirius had a very large sense of humor, and Gwen had almost none. She liked to put on airs for days at a time when she would speak to no one but Lily, saying she Lily the only person here, besides herself of course, that had any class at all. The older girls ignored this, but the younger girls, and boys for that matter, looked at Lily and Gwen with awe as if they were some kind of royalty, only talking to Gwen if they had to and then stuttering on the words they managed to get out. Lily was more approachable.

In between dating each other they tried to make the other one jealous by flirting with the most outrageous people they could think of. Lily was sure when Sirius grew up a little and when Gwen stopped pretending she was the Minister of Magic, they would make a better pair.

" I came up to see if you were coming to din-" "No, I think I'll stay up here starve myself so I look like one of those bleach blondes. Maybe I should dye my hair, and then do you think James would find me sexy and absolutely irresistible?" Lily said half to herself. "Lily!" Shouted an exasperated Gwen "how many times have I told you he adores-" "Go to dinner, Gwen I want to think, maybe I'll have something later." Interrupted Lily. 

"Lily-no, you're hopeless." Gwen got up from her bed and Lily watched her go shaking her head. She lay back down on her bed. Oh, _does_ he love me? She sighed and got up from her bed to find _Pride and Prejudice. _Even though it was a muggle book, and Lily liked wizard fiction much better, it always gave her comfort to read her old favorite. She was looking through her trunk when she heard a squawk and turned to see a large tawny owl swoop towards her and drop a letter in her hand. "Cosette?" She murmured. Cosette was James' owl; he had let her use it in her first year when she didn't have an owl. James had almost everything, his family was rich, and he was an only child, but he was no spoiled nor snobby like other wealthy kids at Hogwarts. Lucious Malfoy for one. Lily turned the letter over in her hands she opened and recognized James' hand writing her heart leapt and she eagerly started reading...

Disclaimer: Lily, James and Sirius belong to J.K. Rowling. (lucky girl) Gwen belongs to yours truly. Jane Austen wrote P&P. 

__

Please, _please_ review, constructive critism welcome. Tell moi if I should write more 


End file.
